This invention relates to refrigerant compositions that include a hydrofluorocarbon as a component. These compositions are also useful as cleaning agents, expansion agents for polyolefins and polyurethanes, aerosol propellants, refrigerants, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, and displacement drying agents.
Fluorinated hydrocarbons have many uses, one of which is as a refrigerant. Such refrigerants include dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12) and chlorodifluoromethane (HCFC-22).
In recent years it has been pointed out that certain kinds of fluorinated hydrocarbon refrigerants released into the atmosphere may adversely affect the stratospheric ozone layer. Although this proposition has not yet been completely established, there is a movement toward the control of the use and the production of certain chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) under an international agreement.
Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of refrigerants that have a lower ozone depletion potential than existing refrigerants while still achieving an acceptable performance in refrigeration applications. Hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) have been suggested as replacements for CFCs and HCFCs since HFCs have no chlorine and therefore have zero ozone depletion potential.
In refrigeration applications, a refrigerant is often lost during operation through leaks in shaft seals, hose connections, soldered joints and broken lines. In addition, the refrigerant may be released to the atmosphere during maintenance procedures on refrigeration equipment. If the refrigerant is not a pure component or an azeotropic or azeotrope-like composition, the refrigerant composition may change when leaked or discharged to the atmosphere from the refrigeration equipment, which may cause the refrigerant to become flammable or to have poor refrigeration performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to use as a refrigerant a single fluorinated hydrocarbon or an azeotropic or azeotrope-like composition that includes at least one fluorinated hydrocarbon.
Mixtures that include a fluorinated hydrocarbon may also be used as a cleaning agent or solvent to clean, for example, electronic circuit boards. It is desirable that the cleaning agents be azeotropic or azeotrope-like because in vapor degreasing operations the cleaning agent is generally redistilled and reused for final rinse cleaning.
Azeotropic or azeotrope-like compositions that include a fluorinated hydrocarbon are also useful as blowing agents in the manufacture of closed-cell polyurethane, phenolic and thermoplastic foams, as propellants in aerosols, as heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, power cycle working fluids such as for heat pumps, inert media for polymerization reactions, fluids for removing particulates from metal surfaces, as carrier fluids that may be used, for example, to place a fine film of lubricant on metal parts, as buffing abrasive agents to remove buffing abrasive compounds from polished surfaces such as metal, as displacement drying agents for removing water, such as from jewelry or metal parts, as resist developers in conventional circuit manufacturing techniques including chlorine-type developing agents, or as strippers for photoresists when used with, for example, a chlorohydrocarbon such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane or trichloroethylene.
The present invention relates to the discovery of refrigerant compositions of difluoromethane (HFC-32) and isobutane, butane, propylene or cyclopropane; pentafluoroethane (HFC-125) and propylene or cyclopropane; 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134) and propane; 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134a) and cyclopropane; 1,1,1-trifluoroethane (HFC-143a) and dimethyl ether (DME) or propylene; 1,1-difluoroethane (HFC-152a) and propane, isobutane, butane or cyclopropane; fluoroethane (HFC-161) and propane or cyclopropane; 1,1,1,2,2,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFC-227ca) and butane, cyclopropane, DME, isobutane or propane; or 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFC-227ea) and butane, cyclopropane, isobutane or propane. These compositions are also useful as cleaning agents, expansion agents for polyolefins and polyurethanes, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, and displacement drying agents.
Further, the invention relates to the discovery of binary azeotropic or azeotrope-like compositions comprising effective amounts of difluoromethane (HFC-32) and isobutane, butane, propylene or cyclopropane; pentafluoroethane (HFC-125) and propylene or cyclopropane; 1,1,2,2- tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134) and propane; 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-F 134a) and cyclopropane; 1,1,1-trifluoroethane (HFC-143a) and propylene; 1,1-difluoroethane (HFC-152a) and propane, isobutane, butane and cyclopropane; fluoroethane (HFC- 161) and propane or cyclopropane; 1,1,1,2,2,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFC-227ca) and butane, cyclopropane, DME, isobutane or propane; or 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (HFC-227ea) and butane, cyclopropane, isobutane or propane to form an azeotropic or azeotrope-like composition.